leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Meray
| corecolor= | bordercolor= | name=Meray | jname=メアリ | tmname=Mary | image=Meray XY.png | size=180px | caption=Meray | gender=Female | hometown=Arche Valley | region=Kalos | relatives=Baraz (brother), Ghris (great-grandfather) | anime=yes | epnum=SS034 | epname=Hoopa — The Mischief Pokémon | enva=Emily Woo Zeller| java=Shōko Nakagawa Ayane Sakura (child)| }} Meray (Japanese: メアリ '' Mary'') is a character who appeared in Hoopa — The Mischief Pokémon and Hoopa and the Clash of Ages. She is Baraz's younger sister and takes care of in Arche Valley. History Baraz and Meray were born in Arche Valley as descendants of Ghris, a villager who had stopped Hoopa from destroying Dahara City and sealed away its evil power into the Prison Bottle one hundred years ago. When Hoopa transformed into Hoopa Confined, Ghris brought it with him to Arche Valley, where it would stay. From their birth on, Baraz and Meray grew up with Hoopa. As shown in Hoopa — The Mischief Pokémon, Baraz, Meray and Hoopa also had other friends in Arche Valley called Lucianne, Pit and Kevie. One day, Baraz, Meray and their friends tried to help Old Man Dom by having Hoopa make rain appear to stop the drought. This didn't work however, as Hoopa misunderstood and let it rain candy from 's store instead. They were punished for this by Mira, and had to help her make donuts. They later got in even more trouble, when they accidentally broke an ivory statue treasured by Mira. They tried to glue the statue, but weren't able to make it look like it did before. Mira ultimately discovered this, but she wasn't mad at them as they had done their best to repair it. Afterwards they all enjoyed the donuts they made together. In the present day, Baraz and Meray started a search for the Prison Bottle, as they wanted to bring it back to Arche Valley. Following a long search in the desert near Dahara City, Baraz decided to look for it own his own from his , and told Meray to go on ahead to Dahara City with Hoopa. They promised each other they would meet at the Dahara Tower. Meray and Hoopa continued walking and eventually saw the skyline of Dahara City glister in the sun. Shortly afterwards in Hoopa and the Clash of Ages, she left Hoopa behind for a short time while she was getting donuts. When she returned, she found out that Hoopa had summoned and was pulling pranks on him. After Ash had Hoopa summon , and , Meray introduced herself to them. While they were making plans to go to Dahara Tower together, Baraz arrived on his . He had found the Prison Bottle, but under possession of the Prison Bottle he used it to transform Hoopa into its evil Unbound form. Meray then stepped forward and used the Prison Bottle to turn Hoopa back to its Confined form. Shortly afterwards, however, managed to snatch the Prison Bottle from the group. The Prison Bottle took control of and released Hoopa's evil power once more. After this, the Prison Bottle was accidentally destroyed when Meowth dropped it on the ground. Hoopa started to transform into Hoopa Unbound again, but Baraz and Meray stopped this from happening with their powers. The evil power then manifested itself into another Hoopa Unbound. To restore the Prison Bottle, Baraz and Meray went to Dahara Tower, at which site Ghris had created it one hundred years ago, while Ash fought Hoopa Unbound with the help of Hoopa Confined. They managed to restore it, and stopped Hoopa Unbound just as it was about to crush Ash. Although Dahara City seemed safe now, time and space started to warp around Dahara Tower due to too many Legendary Pokémon having been summoned to one place by both Hoopa in their fight. After all the people around the tower were transported to safety by Hoopa, Baraz, Ash and Meray tried to save Hoopa from the distortion by transporting it through one of its own rings, something it had never been able to do. When they weren't able to do so, Baraz and Hoopa were about to be left behind in the center of the distortion. As the distortion closed in on them, it suddenly froze. This gave them enough time to pull Hoopa through the ring. At the last moment, Hoopa reached out through the ring and pulled Baraz out of it, after which the distortion finally closed in. As they looked to the sky, they saw watching over them and realized it had temporally stopped the distortion to save Baraz. They all looked in awe as Arceus proceeded to fly away through the clouds. The group then found out that Dahara Tower had been completely consumed by the distortion, but Hoopa promised to restore it. Character As a child, Meray was mischievous, frequently annoying Baraz with pranks she often carried out with Hoopa's assistance. She also did not take her training to harness the powers of Arche Valley seriously, which also irritated him. In adulthood, she maintains her lighthearted demeanor but has become more responsible, having mastered the use of her powers and acting frequently as a parental figure for Hoopa. Artwork Voice actors |bordercolor= |ja=中川翔子 Shōko Nakagawa 佐倉綾音 Ayane Sakura (child) |da=Julie Lund |en=Emily Woo Zeller |fi=Hanna Vähäpassi |it=Ludovica De Caro Francesca Bielli (child) |ko=양정화 Yang Jeonghwa |pl=Zuzanna Galia |th=ภรภัสสรณ์ ชัยอนันต์นิธิ Ponnphatsorn Chaianannithi |es_eu=Amalia Cantarero Sara Polo (child) |es_la=Annie Rojas }} In the manga In the movie adaptations Meray appeared in . Names Category:Female characters de:Meral es:Meray/Mihrimah fr:Meriem it:Maram ja:メアリ zh:梅雅利